


My reason within

by Patronuslight7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is cute, Coming Out, Communication would solve everything, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Patronus Charm, Pining, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Scorbus, Scorbusfest, Scorpius is confident, Small amount of hurt, Soft Boys, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronuslight7/pseuds/Patronuslight7
Summary: Scorpius is very much looking forward to working on the Patronus charm, but Albus doesn't seem quite as keen.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 141
Collections: Scorbus Fest 2020





	1. Internal struggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've written and posted in a very long time so any feedback is most welcome. 
> 
> This is a four chapter fic that I'll be updating daily for the duration of Scorbus fest. This started as a much shorter one shot which of course ended up growing. I think the chapters ended up working quite well so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> About the fic:  
> This is my take on how Scorpius and Albus would handle learning the Patronus charm. I know that a lot of people think it is overdone, but I really enjoyed writing this as it fits well with my headcanon (see end notes). Scorpius is pretty confident - very much 'Malfoy the Unanxious' and Albus well.....he's not quite as sure.
> 
> Thank you so much to @BookofSpells for the Beta!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus discuss the Patronus charm, one of them is not being quite so honest.

"Wake up, Albus!" Scorpius called, the excitable tone rising in his voice from across his bed.

Albus squeezed his eyes tight for a few more seconds to get a couple more moments peace. He acknowledged Scorpius with a slight grumble, before rolling over to face his best friend. He propped himself up on one arm and stared at Scorpius. "In the six years I've known you, you have only let me sleep in a handful of times." Albus yawned as he pushed himself up and rubbed his forehead. “No one else in the entire school is ever this excited to get to lessons.”

“I already let you sleep in a bit! Everyone else has already gone down to breakfast, besides this is different because we’re learning…”

“You always say that,” Albus protested, cutting him off. He continued to hold his head in his hand as his other hand pushed the dark green, heavy covers back.

“Let me finish.” Scorpius smiled as he pulled his pyjama top over his head. “Professor Thordale told us last week that we would be trying for our corporeal Patronuses today! That’s what we’ve been practising for. I’ve been working really hard on my incorporeal form.”

Albus blinked. He swiftly turned away pretending to look for his socks as he began to blush furiously “Oh yeah, great.” He glanced occasionally at Scorpius from the corner of his eye who was now looking for his school shirt. “I’m not going to force mine though.” He shrugged as he tried to ease the reddening hues in his cheeks.

Scorpius paused as he put his arms through his shirt. “No, it’ll come in time.” He wandered over to Albus’ bed and sat down on the edge, buttoning his shirt from the bottom up. “I can’t wait to find out what my Patronus is, it can reveal so much about you. Aren’t you just a bit curious?”

Albus noted Scorpius’ fingers delicately fumbling with the buttons and mentally cursed him. “Not really,” he lied. Albus continued to rummage around in his drawers for the imaginary socks. “If it happens, it happens,” he said, forcing a hint of indifference.  _ ‘Please hurry up and button up your shirt!’ _ Albus thought, as his cheeks continued to flush a deep red.

Scorpius, completely oblivious to Albus’ internal perils, buttoned halfway up. “I have a feeling mine might be a hedgehog. You know, affectionate but also quite anxious and protective.” Scorpius stopped as he stared into the murky waters which resided in their dorm room. “It’s just a thought anyway…” he said, trailing off. He glanced at a large figure that whooshed past, “Albus?” Scorpius put a hand on Albus’ shoulder. “Are you worried about trying to cast it? If you don’t get it straight away, I’m sure you’ll be great when you do. There’s no saying I’ll get it straight away anyway. I’ve just been so excited for these lessons for such a long time. I’m sorry. I didn’t think about…”

Albus gathered all of his strength to push the crimson colour down, his friend needed him. He turned around. “Scorp, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about.” Albus put his hand on top of Scorpius’. The pair of them had long since matured from the awkward hugs. Gentle touches and warm embraces were nothing new to the duo who had grown to show affection for one another, mirroring their closeness that had blossomed over the years. “I guess I’m just not as eager as you because I’m so used to seeing corporeal Patronuses being messengers.”

Albus took Scorpius’ hand in his as he removed it from his shoulder. “The amount of times Aunt Hermione’s otter Patronus has graced our house to warn of their impending arrival. Or the times dad has cast his stag Patronus around the house to find myself, James and Lily.” Albus chuckled gently. “You’ve seen the Potter-Weasley gatherings. It wouldn’t be a party without Grandad’s weasel Patronus entertaining the cousins.” He stared into Scorpius’ wistful grey eyes that were speckled with flecks of blue. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re so caring and you’re just so passionate about these things. It’s one of the things I lo...” He took a sharp breath as he dropped Scorpius’ hand.

Scorpius fiddled with the remaining buttons on his shirt and gave Albus a half knowing smile. His eyes briefly twinkled as he slowly finished at his collar.

_ ‘Did he just…? No of course not.’ _ Albus thought as he regained his composure and cleared his throat. “It’s one of the things I loooo…ng to have eventually. You know. Have passion for things. I’m not always the most enthusiastic when it comes to learning, look at my history and all.” Albus laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the tension he decided was one-sided.

Scorpius nodded, staring back at Albus for a few more seconds as though fervently trying to read him. “Okay.” He stood back up and made his way over to his bed to finish getting changed. “Whatever we manage to produce, Professor Thordale said it’s all good practice for when we take our Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T next year.”

Albus smiled at Scorpius in recognition, desperately trying to hide the fact that his mind was zooming all over the place trying to process what had just happened. They continued to get dressed in silence, occasionally making eye contact in between stolen glances. Finally, Albus picked up a comb to try and tame the wild charcoaled hair he had inherited from his father. Scorpius sidled up to Albus’ bed again and stood at the edge. “If you’re not going to share your Patronus idea then I’ve thought what yours could be.” He grinned.

“What’s that then?” Albus asked half listening as he attempted to smooth a stubborn stray curl on his forehead.

Scorpius stepped closer to Albus. His nose merely inches from Albus’ forehead, his breath softly dancing in Albus’ hair. Scorpius lightly reached to twirl the strand of hair between his fingers. “That would be telling, wouldn’t it?” he exhaled gently as he finished looping it around his index finger. “I’ll have to find out if I’m right later,” he whispered as he withdrew his hand. He moved his face closer momentarily, their eyes matched in an echoed gaze. He turned sharply on his heel and left the dorm room.

Albus held his breath and then let out a slight groan as he fell back on the bed. He could’ve sworn he heard a gentle chuckle descending down the stairs. He dropped the comb and succumbed to his fate. His hair was the least of his worries right now.

A Patronus. They were supposed to cast a fully formed Patronus. Professor Thordale had warned them but it seemed to have come around so fast. Then there was Scorpius. They were so comfortable around each other; they always had been. Yet over the last year, the hugs seemed to be more enduring and the touches always lingered for that small moment. Albus wasn’t exactly an expert in the area but he could’ve sworn that some of their exchanges had become  _ flirtatious _ . That was one of those moments.

“No, it can’t be.” Albus covered his eyes with his hands. “You’re just looking for it. You’re hoping,” Albus told himself sadly.

Scorpius had come out to Albus at the end of fifth year. He’d been the first person he had told, trusting him entirely. They were sat on Scorpius’ bed and he had just blurted out a string of words. Albus had hugged him for such a long time. He’d told him he would always be there for him and he absolutely meant it. He was so proud of him and still was. He remembered the letter Scorpius had sent him after he had told his dad. Scorpius had thanked him profusely, eighteen times.

Albus smiled and removed his hands from his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the large creature floating amongst the dark waters in the corner of his eye.

Albus was in love with his best friend. This was the problem. As far as Scorpius and everyone else knew, Albus was straight. However, over the past few months more intense feelings had begun to stir. Albus hadn’t been able to put his finger on it but he regarded Scorpius in another way. He no longer just cared for Scorpius in a deeply platonic way, this was…  _ more _ . Albus had always known they had an intense, unrivalled companionship. The feelings he now accepted had confirmed why.

The way Scorpius wrinkled his nose whenever he caught the scent of fish. How he smelled faintly of lemon drops and fresh sea air. The way his lips curled into a small grin whenever he was offered a pepper imp. The way he walked so confidently; he was most certainly unanxious these days. The way his arms held him securely along his shoulders whenever they hugged, sometimes wandering down the small of his back. How his beautiful ivory skin gleamed in the dim light of the lake at night. His unfaltering kindness. The way his thumb would gently swirl around the back of Albus’ hand to keep him collected. His awe-inspiring grey eyes. How they could talk for eons and never run out of things to say.

Albus had no idea if Scorpius even saw him that way, just because he was gay didn’t mean he had to like every other gay guy in school. Yet the recent  _ flirtations _ over the last few weeks had made him wonder, or was it all just in his head? Regardless, he couldn’t risk it. Their friendship was worth so much to him.

This was the other problem. Albus was absolutely miserable. Just before the Easter holidays, Professor Thordale had told them that the following term would be focusing on Patronuses. Albus hadn’t really deciphered what this meant until the last few days. He sat upright then reached down at the end of his bed to open his trunk. Albus felt around for a small leathery book. He pushed his school jumpers aside and pulled the book out.  _ The principal theory of the Patronus essence _ by  _ Azural Nebrume _ . Albus flicked to the first chapter, the chapter he had been thumbing for the past few days.

_ ‘An incorporeal Patronus, although powerful, is not as strong as a fully formed Patronus. A corporeal Patronus can take many forms. The form is unique to each individual and is represented by the creature to which you have the closest affinity. Corporeal Patronuses reflect a person’s specific character traits, although sometimes, the caster is surprised at the silvery form that symbolises their virtues. Corporeal Patronuses are adaptable and have been known to transform to echo their caster’s desires and qualities. Patronuses can strengthen over time, with practice, the guardians will both protect and connect you. The Patronus charm incantation is….. _ ’

Albus flopped down onto his back and slammed his feet down on the bed in frustration. “A caster’s desires,” Albus muttered despondently, “It’s pretty obvious who I desire.” Albus clawed the bed sheets and let out a low growl.

He knew that if he managed to cast a corporeal Patronus, the jig would be up. He knew he was deeply connected to Scorpius in a way that no one else could match. His own Patronus was bound to betray him in the form of a Scorpion, at the very least his form would match Scorpius’. He couldn’t risk it. He wasn’t ready to come out yet. He wasn’t ready for Scorpius to find out his feelings for him, it would ruin what they had. He would just keep casting an incorporeal Patronus, he quite liked the wispy smoke anyway. The way it enveloped him reminded him of someone’s arms around…Albus stopped himself.

He collected his thoughts and let out a long, shallow breath. He tucked the book into his backpack, picked up his wand, then made his way down out of the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the headcanon about their Patronuses floating about for a long time. All of the Patronus forms seem quite delicate but there is so much more to them when you dig a little deeper. I love the idea that they compliment each other at first. Then overtime, as their relationship deepens, they become in sync.
> 
> Scorbus fest gave me the inspiration to finally piece it together!  
> Thank you so much for reading. Any kudos/comments are very much appreciated 💫 Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Another huge thank you to BookofSpells for beta-reading!
> 
> Twitter - @protegocharm  
> Tumblr - @castsilvercharms


	2. Discover your core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus practise their Patronus charms, but things don't quite appear as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter for my Scorbus fest contribution. I hope you enjoy ~

Albus met Scorpius in the Great Hall for breakfast. Scorpius acted as though nothing peculiar had happened in the dorm room. He helped himself to waffles and chatted to Albus about the rest of the day ahead. Albus wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. He absentmindedly touched his forehead, not noticing Scorpius’ smirk.

After breakfast they headed to Herbology with Professor Longbottom, this put Albus in a slightly better mood as it was one of his favourite subjects. Albus and Scorpius were working together to collect the Snargaluff pods they had been tasked with. Scorpius’ occasional glances towards Albus did not go unnoticed but he pushed it aside. “You’re focusing on it because you want it,” he repeatedly told himself under his breath.

Albus used a knife to cut through the branch as Scorpius trapped the encroaching vines with both hands. Both of them then reached in to gather the pod. Their gloved hands touched., Albus quickly lurched his hand back. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Albus but said nothing. He retrieved the pod and put it in their straw basket. Professor Longbottom beamed as he congratulated them on their teamwork, “Well done the pair of you, ten points to Slytherin.”

Scorpius grinned. “We’ve had years of practice working well together Professor!” Scorpius leaned in to Albus and sniggered quietly, “We’re like a well-oiled time-turner.”

“Heh, yeah. Good one,” he murmured, staring down at the pods in full concentration. He knew the colour in his cheeks would deepen if he broke focus.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by with only the occasional comment from Scorpius. In these instances, Albus would quickly hide his face to avoid stirring suspicion. Towards the end of the day, Albus found himself in the dreaded Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. He took a seat next to Scorpius at one of the desks near the front. Albus could read the enthusiasm etched on Scorpius’ beautiful face, he smiled. Albus could stare at Scorpius for hours. He clenched his fists to bring him out of his daydream as Professor Thordale began by recapping the foundations of the Patronus charm.

“To produce a corporeal Patronus, you must think of your happiest memory. Just as we have practised. It has to fill you up. It has to consume you, that memory needs to be all you can think about. You will feel the power of your Patronus changing as your happiness spreads throughout you. Focus your energy on your Patronus and it, in turn, will guide you.” Professor Thordale pulled out his wand and mumbled, “Expecto Patronum.” A large silvery bear erupted from his wand and leapt around the room before fading away as the students oohed in admiration. “The longer you focus on your memory, the stronger your Patronus will become and the easier it will become. Off you go.”

Everyone stood up and began swishing their wands in circles. At times small wisps of silvery smoke would come out of their wands. Scorpius and Albus worked on their wand gestures, taking it in turns to cast a Patronus towards the ceiling. “I don’t think I’m going to get this Scorp.” Albus sighed as his wand puffed out a small sliver of shimmery fog.

Scorpius grinned encouragingly. “Keep going Albus, your Patronus is lasting much longer than before!”

A few minutes later a bright silver seal seemed to swim through the air around the room. The class erupted in a round of applause. “Five points to Ravenclaw, Miss Torhamy.” Professor Thordale beamed.

Albus noticed Scorpius’ brow furrowed slightly after the claps had died down. “Think of your happiest memory Scorp, something you can relive over and over,” Albus said in a gentle hushed tone. “You’ve got this, I believe in you.” His hand lightly squeezed Scorpius’ upper arm.

Scorpius gazed at Albus and smiled. “I am. I’m remembering when I got you back.” Scorpius waved his wand, “Expecto Patronum.” A bright silvery jet of light erupted from his wand. “That’s the best I’ve had so far!” Scorpius squealed.

Albus gasped. “Well done, you’re so close!” Albus’ heart fluttered. Did Scorpius mean what he thought he meant? He didn’t want to push it; this was not the time for Scorpius to lose focus. Albus gripped his wand tightly in anticipation for Scorpius’ Patronus.

“Expecto Patronum!” Scorpius conjured with all of his strength. A small ball of light shot from his wand and zipped around the room. Scorpius’ eyes rapidly followed the light before it slowed to a settle around his head. “That’s my Patronus,” he gasped as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Amazing Scorp! I’m so proud of you!” Albus said jubilantly as his eyes struggled to focus on the Patronus form. Albus waited until it had slowed and then blinked twice. “It’s a… dragonfly?” Albus noted, his heart sinking slightly. He had hoped that somehow Scorpius’ Patronus would be linked to him, he didn’t know how but he knew he definitely didn’t relate to a dragonfly. He brushed those thoughts away and puffed his chest out in an attempt to mask any emotion. “Well done mate.”

Scorpius moved his head in time with the silvery dragonfly, he carefully rubbed his tears away. He paused, as though soaking in the realisation that this was his Patronus’ true form. “Isn’t it beautiful?” The dragonfly gently faded in front of Scorpius’ nose. “This explains so much,” he mumbled inaudibly, Albus barely caught it. Scorpius stared longingly at Albus.

“Yeah, it’s really lovely.” Albus nodded in agreement, watching the place the dragonfly had just been. He then looked at his own wand and fiddled with the handle. “Mind if I have another go?” he asked as he caught Scorpius’ eye, fully intending to cast an incorporeal Patronus. Scorpius’ eyes seemed to be swimming with an intensity Albus couldn’t read. Was it confusion? Were they searching? Was it… disappointment or dare he think, sorrow? Albus gulped. _‘Why can’t I read him?’_ he pondered.

Scorpius seemed to realise the strength of his gaze as he snapped back to reality. He turned away and waved his hand to Albus. Scorpius sighed softly as he raised his shoulders up and down. “Of course, go ahead.” He ran his hand through his hair and down his face, then turned back to Albus smiling. “Remember, concentrate on the circular motion.”

Albus nodded gratefully, Scorpius’ still reddened eyes not going unnoticed. A few tears of bliss from casting your first fully formed Patronus would not lead to bright red eyes. Albus and Scorpius both, unfortunately, knew a thing or two about crying. Albus took a deep breath inward. If Scorpius wanted to share what was wrong, he knew he would do in time.

“Great work, Scorpius. I saw that from across the classroom! Five points to Slytherin!” Professor Thordale smiled, breaking the atmosphere between the two friends. “Remember Albus, a really happy memory,” he said reassuringly.

Albus gently stuck out his tongue in concentration as though mustering the most powerful happy memory he could possibly manage. “Expecto Patronum!” he shouted. A few puffs of silver smoke whirled around Albus before gently diminishing upwards. He shrugged. “I’ll keep practising,” he said, forcing a chuckle.

“Don’t worry Albus, you’ll get it!” Scorpius beamed, his eyes slowly losing the red tones.

Albus thanked Scorpius. He was finding it hard to keep the blushing mixed with flushes of guilt at bay. Albus, of course, was not thinking of his happiest memory. There was no way he was going to let his secret out. He was thinking of a happy memory, the first time they met on the Hogwarts Express, it was enough to produce a few wisps of a Patronus. “Right, I’m sure I’ll get it at some point,” he mumbled as he pulled distractedly at his sleeve.

After they were dismissed, they headed back to the dorm room before dinner. Albus threw his backpack on the ground before lying face down on his bed. “Today was long,” he groaned. “I’m starving!”

Scorpius placed his backpack gently on top of his trunk and eyed Albus. “You’re always hungry, just like your uncle. It’s almost time to go down, just be patient.” Scorpius chuckled. The laughter simmered away and Scorpius cleared his throat.

Albus lifted his head and watched Scorpius. “Oh, am I being too dramatic now?” he teased. “Says the Scorpion King who gets cross when Honeydukes runs out of Fizzing Whizzbees!”

Scorpius shook his head, a slight serious tone imprinted on his face. He approached Albus’ bed and cautiously sat down on the edge. “I was just thinking,” he said lightly “You didn’t seem yourself in the last lesson today.”

“It’s been a long day, Scorp. I’m just tired.”

“See I don’t think that’s just it, there is something else. You’ve been a bit off with me for a few weeks.”

Albus rolled onto his side and stared behind Scorpius’ head, keeping him in his peripheral vision. His heart was racing, his palms beginning to sweat. Was this it? Did Scorpius know? But how would he possibly know? Unless. Albus realised his lack of response would just add to the growing apprehension. He summoned all of the confidence that now beguiled Scorpius, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Scorp.”

“Yes, you do. Look, you don’t have to be ashamed. You can tell me.”

“Honestly, there is nothing.” Albus blinked. “Why would I be ashamed?” he wondered. It began to dawn on him that they were not on the same page.

“Yes there is. I’m just going to spell it out for you Albus. Patronuses.”

Not for the first time that day, Albus’ heart sank. Although this time, even lower. He steadied his now pacey breathing and put a hand on his hip, nonchalantly. “What do you mean?” he questioned through pained tones.

“You’re worried about being able to cast it. I can only imagine what it must be like, to think you might be compared to your dad.” Scorpius brushed a curl of hair away from Albus’ eyes without thinking.

Albus shivered. _‘Has he forgotten about this morning!?’_ Albus thought loudly, thanking the stars Scorpius wasn’t skilled in occlumency. He took a brief second to gather his words, he could use this to distract Scorpius. “I guess… yeah,” he murmured.

Scorpius placed his hand over the hand on Albus’ hip and swirled his thumb over Albus’ skin. “I spent some of the Easter holidays practising the Patronus charm. I didn’t really realise how useful it would be to be 17, all of the extra spell practices! Anyway, Dad told me about all of the troubles he had casting it and I didn’t want that.” Scorpius explained. He glanced at Albus who had now shuffled upright and was sitting closer to Scorpius. “If you like, I can tutor you. Give you some tips,” he suggested. Scorpius heard a loud knock at the large window. He gently waved his head in recognition to the large creature that often visited the Slytherin rooms, before it swam away.

Albus closed his eyes for a few seconds, basking in the relaxation of Scorpius’ touch. He hastily opened his eyes. He had two choices. One - refuse Scorpius’ help which would just make Scorpius badger him relentlessly and find other ways to support him. Two – give in to Scorpius’ help and prolong the sessions for a couple more weeks until they moved onto non-verbal shield charms. He decided the second was the wisest choice. “Umm, yeah thanks. That would be great Scorp.”

Scorpius beamed. “Great, we could start on Saturday. There’ll be a spare transfiguration classroom we could use.” Scorpius moved close to Albus so that he could feel the warmth of his peppermint breath. “This’ll be so much fun,” he breathed. “Who knows what sort of mischief we’ll get up to.”

Albus inhaled sharply, he wanted to test something. He had to. He opened his hand and closed his eyes. His heart almost gave way when Scorpius moved his hand and interlaced his fingers with his, continuing to brush his thumb. They stayed there for a few minutes. Albus rolled slightly as Scorpius stood up. He sensed something lingering by his face.

Albus felt a prolonged tender touch on his forehead, although this wasn’t the soft touch of Scorpius’ thumb. This felt slightly rough and just a bit damp, it felt utterly intimate. Albus gasped as the cogs began to whir in his mind. He abruptly opened his eyes to see a flash of champagne hair exit the dorm room.

 _‘We’re just friends.’_ Albus convinced himself mentally, although he wasn’t sure if it was actually Scorpius that needed convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved exploring both of their Patronuses when writing this fic. I feel that the chapters lend themselves to have natural breaks in the story, even though they are short and sweet. Only two more to go!  
> The next chapter might just clarify some things.... :)


	3. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Scorpius had managed to cast his Patronus, Albus was left feeling more than a little confused and downtrodden. Scorpius tries to help (in his own way) and rectify that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter of my contribution to Scorbus fest. Hope you enjoy reading it ~

Saturday seemed to appear in the blink of an eye. The next few days had passed by in a blur. Scorpius, again, was acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Albus, however, had been unusually quiet. He had replayed that moment in his mind many times, questioning every intricate detail. He kept trying to push it aside, Scorpius had always been playful. Perhaps this side to him had just grown in confidence over the past few months. That must be it. Right?

Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the plush emerald armchairs in the corner of the common room. The table was covered with parchment scrolls, quills and several textbooks about charms. Albus grumbled as he clumsily knocked an ink bottle over his essay about the uses for the gouging spell. He really wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be concentrating. “This homework is ridiculous! How many times will I ever need to use Defodio?!” He whined.

“Scourgify,” Scorpius mumbled with ease without even looking up from his own essay. He finished writing his sentence and then placed his quill on his parchment. He glimpsed at Albus.

Albus saw a cheeky glimmer in his eye; he swallowed silently. “What? I’m just finding it difficult. It’s so boring,” Albus droned defensively as his hand slid over the velvety material of the chair.

“So then let’s go and mix things up a bit. Let’s practise your Patronus, Albus. I’ve been waiting for an excuse for a break anyway.” Scorpius stood up and stretched his arms, gradually twisting his back in the process. His t-shirt lifted ever so slightly from his waistline, exposing the dark green belt resting against an inch of pale skin.

Albus gawked for a brief moment before hurriedly standing up and clearing away his equipment. “Uh yep, good… good idea.” He fumbled with his ink bottle almost spilling the contents again.

Scorpius placed his hand on top of the bottle, his fingers tenderly sweeping across Albus’ fingertips. Albus choked back a gulp as he almost dropped the bottle again. He held onto the armchair to steady himself, his eyes locked with Scorpius. His breathing strengthened as his legs weakened.  _ ‘Why does he make me feel like this?’ _ Albus wondered furiously.  _ ‘Does he know what he is doing?’ _

Albus then witnessed something that made him almost certain Scorpius knew exactly what he was doing. Scorpius’ lip curled into a smug smile as he gave a fleetingly impish wink. In one swift motion, he took the ink bottle and replaced it on the table whilst placing his free hand gracefully on the small of Albus’ back. “I’ll meet you in the transfiguration classroom. Try and compose yourself before you join me.” He exhaled as he slowly retreated out of the common room.

“Why?” Albus silently cussed at Scorpius. “Why do you have to do that?” Albus cleared away the rest of his and Scorpius’ things. He took them up to the dorm room and put them in their respective trunks. He sat down beside Scorpius’ trunk and admired the elaborate gold and mahogany detail. His thumb traced over an ivy pattern running down the edge as he collected his thoughts. Maybe learning a corporeal Patronus wouldn’t be so bad. He couldn’t put it off forever because of a simple fear. Except it wasn’t simple. No, he wasn’t going to do it, but then what if he needed it in future? But what if his Patronus…

“Stop it!” Albus thought aloud as he sat back against Scorpius’ bed. “You need to learn this; you’re probably worrying over nothing. Knowing me, my Patronus will be a Blast-Ended Skrewt,” he snorted. He weighed up the options in his mind, he was going to take his chance. There was a small risk that his Patronus might reveal a bit too much but he was prepared for that. He could easily make up some story; Albus was pretty good at misdirection. He pulled himself up and picked up the Patronus textbook before making to follow Scorpius’ footsteps.

Albus walked towards the transfiguration classroom, “Just keep it cool.” That wasn’t going to last long. He walked into Scorpius playing with a silver ghost-like dragonfly around his fingers. He took in the wondrous sight; the way Scorpius gently fluttered his fingers around the Patronus was beautiful. His kind heartedness radiated. “Stunning,” he murmured. Albus entirely meant that compliment about Scorpius.

“It is, isn't it? Such an astonishing, elegant creature.”

“Oh, he definitely is,” Albus replied before he could stop himself.

“Hmm, I must be honest I don’t really think of my Patronus as a ‘he’, more as an important guardian that connects to the very fabric of my inner-self.” Scorpius smirked. He whirled his hand around like a miniature tornado and in an instant the dragonfly disappeared. “Unless you were referring to me, then yes I am both of those things,” he teased.

Albus bit his tongue. He was not going to let Scorpius win; he was not going to blush this time. He moved toward the front of the desk, then placed his wand and textbook down.

“Right, let’s give it a shot!” Scorpius grinned.

They spent half an hour revising wand movements, practising the incantation and discussing concentration techniques. Albus was really going to give it all he could. He wanted his own Patronus, he wanted to know a part of him that he could not see. “Right, I’m ready.” Albus pulled out his wand and held it in front of him. He knew which memory he was going to try, he smiled as the memory took him back. A kind of warm nostalgia embraced him.

“Focus on the memory, let it flood you.” Scorpius took a large step back.

“Expecto Patronum!” A small flash of white light burst from Albus’ wand, it swarmed around his shoulders before slowly fading away. “Darn it!” he said angrily as he threw his head back staring at the dark wooden beams across the ceiling.

“Hey, don’t be disheartened. That was more powerful than the other day in the lesson.” Scorpius smiled faintly. “Your wand movements are perfect and the spell is so clear. Is your memory… Is your memory filling every void in your body? It needs to completely swarm you; it needs to be your core.”

“I feel like it is, it was one of the happiest but strangest moments for us.”

“Care to share?”

“I’m thinking back to Godric’s Hollow.”

“Albus… that’s a very complicated recollection of events.”

“I know Scorp but it is also one of my happiest.” Albus looked down and he twirled his wand between this thumb and forefinger. “I know there were moments full of dread, but I was with you. I knew we’d be okay. I just knew. It was just us; it was like an adventure. You said things that just…” Albus trailed off as he looked back up.

“I told you that I’d pick you as my companion,” Scorpius finished. “That still stands you know. Despite everything we went through, there is no one else I’d rather spend an eternity with – in this realm or some other terrifying reality.” Scorpius looked at Albus with empathetic eyes and a heartfelt smile to welcome his response.

Albus had to take a moment. He stepped backwards and sat cross-legged on one of the wooden desks, soaking in Scorpius’ words. Were they merely words of encouragement or something else? Feeling brave, Albus replied. “I’d choose you too.”

“That’s not what you said last time!” Scorpius chuckled.

“I know but I think I’ve matured a lot since then.”

“We both have.”

A silence filled the air for a few minutes. The faint chatter of other Hogwarts students could be heard along the breezy corridor.

“I… I know it’s a memory shrouded with a mix of emotions but I like to think that happiness stands out as the strongest.” Albus sat up straight and yelled, “Expecto Patronum!” Another jet of white light erupted from his wand, although this time a little clearer. The feeling was there, he could feel a formidable force pulsing through him as he cast the spell. Was it the memory?

Scorpius looked at Albus half apologetically. “I can see your passion is there, your eyes light up. You seem to exude energy, it’s like I can actually see it.” Scorpius circled the desk that Albus was sitting on, his hand resting under his chin. “I still think it’s your memory though. It’s too clouded with other cruel sensations. You need to pick one that is just pure happiness.”

Albus looked at him dejectedly. “That’s easy for you to say, you’re happy a lot of the time. What memory am I supposed to use then?” His eyes followed Scorpius around the desk.

“I’ll have you know I’m not happy all the time,” Scorpius snapped back. “Did you forget the whole son of Voldemort episode in my life?! My mum? The bullying?” Scorpius took a moment to calm himself. “Then there are the times I spend wondering and longing for things which I feel are just out of my reach.” He twiddled his fingers together.

Albus looked crestfallen, amongst feeling a tiny glimmer of hope. “Scorpius I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that you don’t feel sadness. It’s just… I think this sort of stuff comes to you a lot more easily.”

“I appreciate that Albus, but I told you that I’ve been practising. I’ve spent a long time thinking of that perfect memory. I have a lot of grief that I’ve had to process so I’ve had time to look for the positives in my life.”

Albus boldly held his arm out to stop Scorpius circling. Something came over him, a new found confidence seemed to wash over him. He grabbed Scorpius' hip and turned him to face him. “Care to share?” he mocked with a smug grin.

Scorpius blinked slowly. A look of recognition and understanding cast across his face. Scorpius seemed to enjoy this brazen side to Albus. “One of my happiest is knowing you were safe. I had you back, y’know from the lake.” He took a step closer to Albus and bent down slightly to Albus’ ear. “You know how hard I found it, accepting what I had seen in the other world. You’ve been there to help me through that. I’ve learnt to take control of those thoughts. I just remember you.” Scorpius withdrew slightly and gently cupped Albus’ wrist. “I remember how euphoric I felt seeing you, you were the reason I knew I was safe. That everything would be okay. I had just come back from the darkest place that can exist, but all I can remember is the sheer joy that crashed over me. You kept me grounded and still do.”

Albus hesitated, he threw his head back desperately trying to fight back the tears welling in his eyes. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone, I can’t even imagi—”

“No, Albus!” You’re missing the point.” He let go of Albus’ wrist and lightly tipped Albus’ chin back down to face him. “You were there when I escaped from that hell. You were my solace and still are.” He softly wiped his thumb across Albus’ cheek to catch the single falling tear. “No sadness. I remember the feeling of absolute jubilation at having you back despite the freezing lake.” He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Albus lifted the hem of his t-shirt to dry his eye, his observation of Scorpius quickly glancing down and then back up certainly helped to accelerate the smile that came across his face. “Okay, I think I know what memory I can use. It’s similar but it’s just happiness. Just us. When I knew for certain you were my solace too.”

Scorpius rested his hand on Albus’ knee. “I believe in you. You’ve got this.” His hand dawdled for another minute before he stepped back to give Albus space.

Albus pushed himself up from the desk, his wand ready. He closed his eyes and let the waves of emotion course through him. Passion. Bliss. Elation. His body was lifted, his mind was clear. It was just them. Albus couldn’t stop beaming. “Expecto Patronum!” He gathered all of his energy. His wand responded with its master’s wishes.

Albus opened his eyes in time to see a brilliant platinum ball of light encircle him. His eyes focused as the specks of light began to dim to reveal his corporeal Patronus hovering near his shoulder. He took in its beautiful wings and flowing mist that followed. He stood there stunned before his guardian began to diminish. Albus gave a slight nod of thanks to his Patronus.

Albus looked around the room, it seemed dark all of a sudden now that the glow of his spell had vanished. He was flabbergasted. What did this mean? It was nothing to do with Scorpius. How did this show his true self?

“Wonderful!” The voice broke Albus’ train of thought. Scorpius clapped enthusiastically as a huge grin plastered across his face. “A gorgeous kingfisher, if I may say so!” Scorpius ran forward and pulled Albus into a tight embrace. One arm around his shoulders and the other pulled along the middle of his back. “This is amazing.”

Albus took a while to respond to the hug; he loosely snaked his arms around Scorpius’ hips and held there. He didn’t say anything, he was trying to process what this meant for him. It seemed he didn’t know a lot about himself. A kingfisher was certainly the last thing he expected.

“Do you know what this means?” Scorpius said with such elation in his voice as he buried his head in Albus’ hair. “It means we—“

“It doesn’t mean anything. It’s all a mess.” Albus cut him off. He dropped his arms and refused to look at Scorpius in the eye. Feelings of shame and awkwardness now swam in his mind.

“No, Albus, listen. I really want to — ” Scorpius let go of Albus in surprise.

“Forget it. Don’t bother.” Albus turned and paused at the doorway, “Thank for helping me Scorp, but I’m done with this,” he mumbled. He forced his wand into his pocket and marched towards the common room.

Scorpius stood there dumbfounded; his eyes cast over the textbook and he sighed. “Typical Albus.” he exhaled, narrowing his brow as he picked up the book and slowly followed his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments that I've received on this fic so far, I appreciate it so much <3.  
> I've not written fanfiction in years, so receiving any response is wonderful. Thank you ~
> 
> I've had this headcanon for ages, there is a lot of symbolism behind both of their Patronuse. All will be revealed in the last chapter.....


	4. Making connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius have now seen their Patronus forms. One of them is completely disheartened, the other hasn't given up trying to explain just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the final chapter of my contribution to Scorbus fest. Scorpius and Albus need to clear a few things ~

Albus reached the common room; he marched straight past the fourth years playing gobstones and headed for the dorm room. He ignored the curious stares he got from the second years who were curled up on the grey velvet sofas. He stormed into the room and dramatically flung himself onto his bed, the green hangings fluttering against the slight waft from his body. He screamed in exasperation, slightly relieved that their roommates were out elsewhere. ‘Represented by the creature to which you have the closest affinity. Pfft. What does that even mean? What on earth have I got in common with a kingfisher?’ he thought sulkily. He put his wand onto his bedside stand and rolled onto his back. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes and sighed. Dejectedly, he muttered,“What does that mean for me and Sco—”

“What do you hope it means?”

Albus sat bolt upright, his cheeks flooding with a light pink hue. Scorpius was leaning against the bedpost with his arms folded, streaks of light from the lake danced across his light blue shirt. Scorpius straightened up and threw the book down by Albus’ feet whilst giving him an indecipherable stare.

“You followed me?” He struggled to contain the colour that he could feel burning along his cheeks.

“Of course. Albus, your dramatics never cease to faze me, nevertheless I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m alright.” Albus replied with lacklustre breath. He reached his hand across his shoulder and scratched his back absentmindedly.

“Right, so storming off justifies that then?” Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat on the furthest point of the bed, keeping one hand on the bedpost.

“I didn’t storm off. I was just…”

“Being Albus and rushing into things like a hothead rather than taking your time to think things through?” Scorpius ran his thumb and forefinger through the smooth jade hangings, admiring the crinkles forming. “Did you not learn anything from our adventures in fourth year?” He turned his head slightly, so that one eye was looking at Albus.

Albus glanced back at him, admiring the bursts of intrigue and compassion dancing behind his lustrous grey eyes. He had no answer to that. To Scorpius, of course it would look like he had just stomped off, but he had his reasons. Albus’ hand moved to casually pull at his collar, to which the lines of Scorpius’ mouth cracked into a sharp smile.

Scorpius dropped the hangings and tapped the book in front of him. “Do you know what a dragonfly represents, Albus? Did you even get past the second chapter?”

Albus opened and closed his jaw in response, his hand now rubbing at his neck. Albus crossed his legs and stared at the book. “No, I was going to but…I kept re-reading the first chapter over again.”

“Open the fifth chapter. It describes the diverse range of guardian forms. It helps to explain… when you don’t know the answer.” Scorpius smiled weakly, shuffling closer to Albus and gently pushing the book.

Albus’ eyes flickered down to the book. His hands gradually reached to place the book in his lap, then thumbed through to the fifth chapter and scanned the alphabetical contents. His eyes landed on ‘dragonfly’ and he read on.

_‘If your Patronus takes the form of a dragonfly then your true self is on a journey of discovery. You align yourself with resilience, reflection and joy. Do not take the form of the Patronus for granted, for its spirit is mighty. Dragonfly Patronuses recognise that their human partners will themselves be passionate, intuitive and highly emotional. Although care should be taken to ensure that you do not become easily waylaid. The very essence of a dragonfly Patronus is comprehension of themselves and others, spreading joy in the world.’_

Albus looked up at Scorpius who was still staring at him with his poignant grey eyes. “I hadn’t read this… no. It… it illustrates you really well.” He made to close the book, but suddenly, Scorpius lurched forwards and put a hand onto the open book. Albus’ nose tickled by the fine strands of Scorpius’ luminous hair.

“Don’t. Leave it open.” Scorpius looked down at the book as he let go and sat back on his feet. “Do you not see? I wasn’t sad when I found out this was my Patronus. They were tears of happiness. I’ve spent weeks studying this book. I knew exactly what it entailed. I thought you might go away and find out about it too, but I soon realised you hadn’t.” Scorpius sniffed. “Do you know what this means for me?” Scorpius raised his head slightly as he wrung his hands together. “For us?” he added with forced confidence.

Albus shuffled back awkwardly, he clearly wasn’t getting something. “Um no. Scorp, I’m sorry but I don’t get it.” Albus didn’t want to misread anything. He had to be completely sure. Truthfully, he hoped this was going in a certain direction. “I just presumed it involved…

“You presumed wrong.” Scorpius locked his fingers together as he moved his legs to the side to sit more comfortably. “Turn to kingfisher.”

Albus did as instructed and flicked a few more pages until he found ‘kingfisher’ and read aloud.

_‘Kingfisher Patronuses are often widely underestimated; they can deceive the greatest of threats for they are emboldened guardians. Their human partners have a tendency to act irrationally; however, the chaotic vigour corresponds with an impressive mindset. Your inner-self has a vivid spirit, protectiveness and fondness. The true essence of a kingfisher Patronus is determination. They are visionaries, who do not always make the best plans, but will stay dedicated to a cause.’_

Albus closed the book and gently placed it on the pillow next to him. “I think I understand… some things. It definitely relates to me.” Albus’ eyes fluttered as he felt his heart take a leap before he uttered the words, “But it doesn’t relate to us.”

Scorpius moved even closer so that their knees were touching. “Yes it does, you just can’t see it yet,” he croaked. He knew. They both knew. Scorpius leaned closer; he put one hand on Albus’ knee and the other behind Albus’ neck. He swept his fingers through Albus’ untameable hair, loosening some of the knotted tangles. “Do you want to understand all of it?” he breathed contentedly.

Albus’ breathing quickened, he could feel his heartbeat in his chest. Now he was entirely sure they were on the same page. He moved his hand soothingly across Scorpius’ arm, coming to rest atop his shoulder. He placed his other hand on Scorpius’ chest, he felt the soft cotton material move underneath his hand. Scorpius’ heartbeat too was quickening, almost in time with his own. Albus leaned in.

“I think I already do,” he whispered delicately. He leaned in and allowed his lips to carefully meet with Scorpius’. The kiss was quick but gentle, it was all Albus needed. He briefly pulled away; Scorpius continued to play with Albus’ hair as he blinked patiently. “Scorp, I have something to tell you… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I didn’t know how and things became so,” Albus hesitated. “Scorpius, I’m… I’m gay.

Scorpius responded by kissing him tenderly, this time for longer. He leaned back and searched Albus’ eyes. “I know, I’ve known for a while. I didn’t want to pressure you, it’s your own story to tell. You do not need to apologise for something that makes you, well… you. I’m not expecting an explanation either.” His hand moved further up to the top of Albus head and twirled around the back of his ears playfully. “Although, I like to think I’ve helped you along a bit. You must’ve noticed my intriguing affections, shall we say, towards you recently. I’ve been subtly letting you know how I feel for ages.” Scorpius pecked Albus on the nose as his eyes glinted with mischief.

Albus feigned a hurt gasp and gave Scorpius a playful tap on his shoulder. “Do you know what memory I used?” he asked.

“I gather it’s about me.” A smirk formed on Scorpius’ face.

“Purely you… and me. It was the moment after we got back from Godric’s Hollow. I was so happy. We’d just effectively saved the world, there was nothing else to worry about. There could be no more frightening other worlds, evil witches or heart-breaking arguments,” Albus said with an apologetic tone. “We were both safe. We were all safe. In that moment… I knew. You were… and are… my constant. We hugged and it was wonderful. With you next to me, I understood; we could do anything together.” Albus smiled, straining to keep his eyes clear as they became glassy.

“That’s pretty much how I felt when I saw you in the lake.” Scorpius removed his hand and placed it on top of Albus’ which was resting on Scorpius’ chest. “You were and are everything I need.”

Albus flinched as though to lean into Scorpius, but hesitated and then sat back against the headboard. Scorpius moved, in time with him, and sat between Albus’ legs. “But…. our Patronuses. They don’t signify each other; they’re not even related.”

Scorpius stared at Albus and slowly shook his head “You obviously don’t completely understand then.” Scorpius shuffled even closer, their noses inches apart. “Our Patronuses tell a story about us, we complete each other. We get each other. We have both been misunderstood, yet remained loyal to each other. Scorpius rested his forehead on Albus’ “We both uphold our commitments. I respect and understand your brash decisions; you keep my emotions in check with your spirited drive.”

Albus closed his eyes and exhaled gently as he smiled “I can see that.” A hint of disinclination arose in his voice “But still… I thought they’d…”

“Albus get your wand.” Scorpius muttered gently as he pulled his out of his pocket. “After three.” He pulled his forehead away from Albus to make room for him.

Albus reached for his wand and nodded in understanding. He could read Scorpius’ eyes. He was trying to show him something.

“Three, two, one.”

“Expecto Patronum.” They said in unison, the joyful memories of each other flooding throughout.

The space around Albus’ bed filled with a beautiful, glistening light. The pair of them looked up as a delicate dragonfly and bold kingfisher twirled around each other playfully. They danced in the air in harmony, the silver, smoky wisps that trailed behind immersing the best friends in a soft gleaming glow.

“Don’t you see,” Scorpius whispered as tears ran down his cheeks, the light reflecting in his frosted eyes, “It was always you. They work. We work.”

Albus put his hands behind Scorpius neck, causing him to drop his wand. He pulled him closer so that their foreheads were touching once again. “I believe you. I trust you.” He used a thumb to gently wipe the tears along Scorpius’ chin. Their Patronuses began to fade against the hangings.

Scorpius gulped the tears away. “Our Patronuses don’t have to mean something about each other directly. Your grandparents may have been an exception, your Patronus forms a part of you.” Scorpius began to nervously giggle. “I thought your Patronus may have been a squirrel.”

Albus raised an eyebrow, “Why?” he asked as he made to reach for the book.

Scorpius grabbed his hand and put it back behind his own neck. “In short, they are curious-natured but also like to keep to themselves. They don’t like to open up for fear of getting hurt, but they are fierce and bold. However, a kingfisher just makes so much more sense for you. There are plenty of couples whose Patronuses don’t seem to match on the outside but, in reality, complement each other astoundingly well.”

“Couples?” Albus blushed, he was glad Scorpius was so close so as not to see his cheeks fill with a rosy tinge again. “Is that what you think we…?”

Scorpius pulled back slightly to look at all of Albus’ face and Albus mentally cursed him. “I’d like to think we are now,” he uttered as his own cheeks began to redden, although not to quite the same extent as Albus’. “The truth is Al… I’ve been in love with you for the longest time. I never truly realised until I told you about me last year. I just thought we were best friends who were…”

“Really close.” Albus finished for him, staring at him with such ardour.

“Yeah, but looking back. It was more than that. It’s just taken the last year or so to really know what this feeling is. Do you feel the same about me?”

Scorpius barely got to finish speaking as Albus pulled his neck and crashed his lips into his own. Albus moved his hands up to Scorpius’ hair and along his shoulders, toying with the collar of his shirt. Scorpius balanced himself against Albus’ chest as his breathing deepened. He melted into Albus’ passionate kiss and reciprocated by lightly trailing his fingers down Albus’ neck. After a minute, Albus pulled back slightly taking in Scorpius’ reaction. He smirked at the sight of Scorpius’ mildly bruised lips.

“What do you think? Of course, I’m in love with you. I’ve noticed all of your not so subtle hints. You honestly have no idea how happy you’ve made me. This could become my new Patronus charm memory.” He grinned.

“That makes two of us.” Scorpius beamed as he made to kiss Albus again. He was met with Albus’ fingers on his lips. Scorpius tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“You know what I read in chapter one though?”

“Really Albus? There are other things I’d rather be doing now than discussing books, and this is me talking!”

“Oh, we can get to that in a minute.” It was Albus’ turn to imbue the confidence Scorpius had been silently boasting. “Patronuses are adaptable, right? They can transform to reflect their caster’s changing qualities and… desires,” he added strong emphasis onto the last word.

Scorpius’ face turned completely scarlet. “Um… yes, you’re right. They can but I don’t know why you had to i--in---interrupt us for that.” Scorpius rearranged himself to hide his head in Albus’ chest, he laid his weight down on him and sighed contentedly.

Albus wrapped his arms around him and caressed his back. “Well, we know that Patronuses can change. Just look at Teddy’s mum, Tonks. They show where we are now but who knows where we might be in a few years’ time.”

Albus could’ve sworn he felt Scorpius’ cheeks burning brightly against his t-shirt. He held him there for a while before unwrapping his arms and motioning for Scorpius to sit back up.

Scorpius followed Albus’ gestures and scanned his face. “I can’t wait to find out,” he replied quietly.

“Our Patronuses might change, they might stay the same.” Albus shrugged casually as he sat up taller than Scorpius and pushed forwards, causing Scorpius to lean back propping himself up on his elbows. “It won’t change how I feel about you,” he said, smiling lovingly.

Scorpius smiled weakly in agreement as Albus kissed his lips gently again. “You know what else?” Albus paused in between kisses. “I’m looking forward to practising my Patronus messages to you over the summer.” he winked, enjoying Scorpius’ inaudible gasps.

\-------------------

_8 years later_

Scorpius was busy humming to himself as he cooked breakfast. He flicked his wand as he commandeered his small army of cooking utensils. He slowly dipped his finger into the pot and tasted it as he placed his wand into his apron pocket. He slowly licked his lips and grinned. ‘ _Perfect,’_ he thought. He turned his head to listen for a familiar sound, but was met with silence. He rolled his eyes and huffed, “Expecto Patronum.” A gentle wave of brilliant white light floated from his wand and out of the kitchen. “Tell him it’s almost ready,” Scorpius called after it. He turned back to the pots in question.

Minutes later, a very sleepy Albus wandered in and yawned. He stumbled towards Scorpius and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in the back of Scorpius’ neck and sighed. “You could’ve just shouted you know. As wonderful as your Patronus is, it is definitely persistent.” Albus rubbed his eyes against Scorpius’ shoulder. “And bright.”

Scorpius coughed in acknowledgement. “I know, but I find it more beautiful than just yelling for my husband.”

Albus breathed against Scorpius’ neck which caused him to shiver. He whispered, “I thought we were both having a lie in this morning.” Albus made his way down Scorpius’ neck, planting butterfly kisses along the way as his hands pulled across Scorpius’ chest.

Scorpius grinned widely, “Well I thought I’d do something nice for you, problem?” He grabbed Albus’ wrists as he spun around and pulled him into a deep kiss. Albus leaned into Scorpius, pushing him against the counter. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Albus pulled back. They stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, both panting heavily. “No not at all. I suppose we can have an early night instead.” Albus’ eyes glimmered.

“I love you Albus.” Scorpius blushed mildly as he gently stroked his husband’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Albus ran a hand through the back of Scorpius’ hair. He twirled the hair around his forefinger for a moment before smiling. “On three?” Albus asked endearingly as he pulled out his wand from his dressing gown pocket.

Scorpius reached into his apron and nodded slightly as he took hold of his wand, his eyes taking in every inch of Albus’ face. They both knew what the other would be thinking, their memories intertwined. 

“Three, two, one.” Albus counted down in a hushed voice.

“Expecto Patronum.” They uttered in harmony.

A serene atmosphere seemed to envelop the pair as two wondrous silver mists flowed from their wands in sync. The iridescent smoke that surged from their wands seemed sentient. The beings immediately sought each other, the essences wavering together in the air. The bright glow hovered above Albus and Scorpius, a symbol of protection and adoration.

Albus and Scorpius both affectionately watched their Patronuses before Scorpius bent down slightly to give Albus another kiss on his lips. He kissed him briefly but tenderly before whispering, “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.” Albus smiled as he caressed Scorpius’ cheek. They both looked up in time to see their swift Patronuses fade into a glorious haze.

_\--------------_

_‘A Patronus that takes the form of a swift has a powerful desire to achieve what it sets out to do. Their human partners seek purpose and are driven to protect loved ones. It is important to remember that swift Patronuses will sometimes persevere, when they need to demonstrate patience. Its positive outlook and energy mean they are wonderfully loyal guardians who will cherish you. The essence of a swift Patronus is hope, they are drawn to motivate and value others._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this. I absolutely loved writing it, I've had the headcanon about their actual Patronus forms for a really long time. The idea of them eventually transforming into the same Patronus reflects how much they've grown together and I just loved that idea. There is a lot of symbolism behind the Patronus forms and it was so much fun to further research the meaning behind them. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the kudos, comments and support. It honestly means so much - coming from someone who has just started to get back into fanfiction writing again ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Any kudos/comments are very much appreciated 💫 Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Another huge thank you to BookofSpells for beta-reading!
> 
> Twitter - @protegocharm  
> Tumblr - @castsilvercharms


End file.
